


Four More Years

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Election Day 2002





	Four More Years

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Four More Year**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to be. All the characters  & the West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:**

**The White House**

_Josh's POV_

"JOEY! Get me the latest numbers on Pennsylvania! Ed, I need the exit polling from Maryland! Larry, get me polling from Vermont! And Jill, get me the biggest cup of coffee you can find!" I shout. It's the shortly before on election day and things here are already crazy. As you can probably guess I'm living on caffeine Joey Lucas even came down to help us out with the numbers. CJ is in the press room spinning exit polls. Toby is finishing up the speech for tonight and consuming many pies. Sam is alternating between working on the phone and helping Toby. Ainsley is representing us on Capital Beat, and Leo is running around barking orders. The President is the only one who has no work to do. He is wandering the halls informing anyone who will listen about pieces of Presidential election history. I suggested to Leo that we call Abby and get her to drag him up to the Residence, but so far, Leo hasn't done it. 

"Joshua! Making you assistant bring you coffee?" I hear my wife say from my doorway. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I stand up and greet her with a quick kiss. 

"Josh, its election day. Where else would I be? And unless you have a death wish, you better not say at home. I'm seven months pregnant, but I'm not an invalid. If Ainsley is up to working, than I'm fine too for the day. This is too important to miss. You need me here and I want to be here," Donna says. 

"I'm glad you're here," I say. 

"Good. I'm ready to help out with whatever you need, but you're not getting any coffee from me," Donna says with a smile. 

"That's okay, Jills got that department covered. JILL!!!" I shout. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hear Jill shout. "Sorry, there was a line at the coffee pot," she says as she hands me the cup. Donna rolls her eyes and tells Jill that she doesn't need to bring me coffee anymore, but I don't think Jill will listen, because she's still a little afraid of me, especially when I get into what Donna would call `one of my moods.' 

"Here's the numbers you wanted," Ed says as he and Larry drop folders on my desk and scurry back out of my office. 

"JOEY!!!!! I need those Pennsylvania numbers!!" I holler. 

"You realize she can't hear you, so why shout?" Donna asks me. Honestly, I'm just used to shouting, but I'm not going to tell Donna that. 

"Well, Kenny can here me. KENNY!!!" I call instead. 

"Has anyone ever taught you the meaning of the word patience Joshua?" Joey asks via Kenny as the walk into my office. 

"Many have tried, but all have failed. What do the numbers look like?" I ask. 

"Joshua, its not even noon yet so these numbers don't mean very much……." Kenny says as he interprets Joey's signs. 

"Yeah, I understand how a clock works, but I want to see them. It's an important swing state and I need to know if I need to pull strings to get people on the networks there," I say. 

"You're leading by 2 points right now," Joey informs me. "But you dropped and are 3 behind in Wisconsin." "We dropped? That's your state," I say with a glance at Donna. 

"Hey, don't blame me! I live here now," Donna says defensively. 

"Wait a minute! Donna, get me the NBC affiliate in Milwaukee," I say and Donna hurries to do as I ask. 

"Josh, I've got Jake from NBC Milwaukee on the phone," Donna calls. 

"Jake! This is Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff. How are you today?" I ask the cheerful voice that I use to get what I want. 

"I'm fine Sir. How are you?" Jake replies. 

"I'm great. I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting someone from the White House on you morning news show?" I say. 

"Did you have someone specific in mind? We've been trying to get an interview with President Bartlet for a month," Jake says. 

"Well, the President is a little busy today, but I can get you on the schedule for a week or two down the road. But I do have someone that I think you'll like. She's a native of Wisconsin and she works closely with me in the White House," I say and Donna's eyes go wide as she figures out what I have planned. 

"I think we can get you ten minutes in an hour," Jake offer. 

"Great, we'll have her hooked up to Satellite from the Roosevelt Room. I'll have Charlie Young call you next week to schedule an interview with the President," I say before hanging up the phone. "JILL!!! Get CJ in here right now!" I yell before Donna can say anything. 

"You're putting me on TV?" Donna asks with disbelief. 

"Yes," I say shortly while flipping through the file on Wisconsin. 

"I can't do that," Donna says a second later. 

"Can't do what?" CJ asks as she walks into the room. 

"Josh wants to put me on TV," Donna tells CJ. 

"We're down 3 points in Wisconsin and I got her 10 minutes on their NBC affiliate," I explain. "Here, read this. It's a list of all the thing President Bartlet has done for people in Wisconsin," I say as I hand her the file. 

"Don't forget to stress that you grew up there. You're one of them, and you love President Bartlet. Where is your makeup case?" CJ asks. 

"You think I can do this too?" Donna asks. 

"Donna, we need you, and yes, I know you can do it. CAROL!" CJ calls. "Just relax Donna. You'll do great," CJ says as Carol hurries into the room. "Carol, I need you to make sure they get the satellite from the Roosevelt Room hooked up okay and get Donna ready. She goes on in just under an hour." 

"Alright. Donna, let's get you ready," Carol says. 

"Donna, I'll be by before you go on, but I've got to make a couple calls first," I say. 

_Sam's POV_

"Thanks Bobby," I say as I hang up the phone. "CJ, Bobby's got a pro- Bartlet rally going in Hollywood. You might want to get some cameras down there to catch it." 

"Will do Sparky," CJ says. 

"GINGER! More Pie!!" Toby shouts from the depths of his office. 

"How's the speech coming?" I ask Toby as I venture inside his office. 

"I'm just struggling with the wording in this paragraph," Toby says as he studies the paper and strikes out a word he decides he doesn't like. 

"Is that the victory or concession speech?" I ask. 

"Victory. The concession one is over there," Toby says as he points to the other end of his desk. 

"Is it done?" I ask. That's the speech we don't like to talk about, but I think I need to at least make sure it's done. 

"Yeah," Toby says slowly, but I pick up the piece of paper to find a blank page. 

"Toby, there is nothing written here," I say. 

"That's because we are going to win and I don't need to waste my time writing it," Toby explains. 

"What happened to don't temp fate?" I ask. 

"I'm exercising cautious optimism," Toby answers. I look at him for a second before he reveals that he did in fact write a concession speech and that it is in the bottom of a drawer where he hopes it will stay, never to be looked at again. 

"How's Ainsley doing on Capital Beat?" Toby asks. 

Before I can answer, a voice behind me does it for me. "She's doing great. Although I have to admit, I'm still adjusting to having a Republican go on TV to support me." 

"Mr. President," Toby and I say together as we get to our feet. 

"Can either of you tell me who ran for president the most times, and lost all of them?" the President asks. I want to groan, but think better of it. 

"Eugene Debs," I guess since Toby doesn't look amused by this venture into Presidential trivia. 

"Good guess, but no. Eugene Debs only ran and lost 5 times. It was in fact Socialist candidate Norman Thomas. He ran and lost 6 times beginning in 1928 and ending in 1948. 

"GINGER!! PIE!!" Toby shouts, completely uninterested in the President's trivia. 

"I'm just going to go check on Ainsley," I say. I can hear the President asking Toby another trivia question as I leave, and I'm glad that I've escaped. 

_Ainsley's POV_

"And we'll be back with more of our Capital Beat Special Live from the White House after this short news break," Mark Godfree says. "Have they converted you to a Democrat yet?" he asks me when the cameras go off. 

"President Bartlet is the real thing, but I'm still a registered Republican," I say with a smile. 

"Give it time and we'll convert her," I hear Sam say behind me. 

"Not likely," I say before Sam greets me with a kiss. 

"How's she doing?" Sam asks Mark. 

"I wouldn't want to go up against her and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to try it again," Mark says with a grin. "Although I think you might want to fix your lipstick before we go back on because Sam here messed it up." 

"How long do I have?" I ask. 

"Ten minutes," Mark tells me. 

"Great, food and a make up retouch," I say as Sam helps me up. 

"I brought you a sandwich," Sam says as he holds it out to me. 

"Thanks," I say as I unwrap it and take a big bite. 

"How are you holding up in there? Tired?" Sam asks. 

"Nope, I feel great," I assure him. 

"Okay, just remember, if you get too tired, we can get someone else in there," Sam says. 

"I feel different," I say with a grin. 

"How so? Like you stomach?" Sam says. 

"Nope, although the kid is kicking up a storm. I think he's excited about today. No, I feel different because I voted Democrat for the first time," I say with a grin. Sam leans in and kisses me. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sam asks when he pulls back. 

"The kiss or voting Democrat?" I ask. 

"Both," Sam says with a grin. 

"I need to go fix my lipstick," I say before heading to the tiny prep room we've set up. 

_Donna's POV_

I am sitting in the tiny prep room trying to get ready to go on TV. Okay Donna, take a deep breath. You can do this. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not. Oh God, what am I doing? I can't go on TV. 

"Hey Donna," Ainsley says as she breezes in. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Well, I'm supposed to go on TV soon," I say. 

"You look nervous," Ainsley comments. 

"I am very nervous. Any advise you can offer would be greatly appreciated," I say. 

"Well, Sam told me not to drink when I asked him the same thing the first time I was representing the White House on TV. Just don't let your nervousness show and remember to breath. You know your stuff and you'll be fine," Ainsley says as she pulls a lipstick out of her purse. 

"Everyone decent in here?" I hear Josh say from the door. 

"Yeah, come on in," I answer as Ainsley applies her lipstick. 

"I think it may be a little crowed in here because you have some people who wanted to come see you," Josh says as he, Leo, and the President enter the small room. 

"Good Afternoon Mr. President," Ainsley and I say together as we straighten up at the sight of the commander in chief. 

"Good Afternoon ladies. Ainsley, you're doing a great job for us today," he says. 

"Thank you Sir," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"And Donna, Josh tell me you're going on TV to try to help us secure Wisconsin," he says as he smiles at me. 

"I'm going to give it a shot Sir," I assure him. 

"Donna, relax, you'll do fine. I'm sure the citizens of Wisconsin will be completely impressed. Did you know that Wisconsin is one of the states that most often chooses the winner of the Presidency. It comes in 9that 78.9%," the President says. 

"Which state is first?" Josh asks. 

"New Mexico at 95.5%. They've only been wrong once," the President says. 

"Donna, I've got to go get the numbers on New Mexico. You'll do great sweetheart," Josh says as he kisses my cheek before leaving the room yelling for Joey to get him the numbers on New Mexico. 

"Donna, I'll tell you what I told Sam. Act as if you have faith, and faith shall be given to you. You'll do great kid," Leo says. 

"Donna, they're ready for you," CJ says as she pops her head in. I take a deep breath. Okay, here I go. I follow CJ into the Roosevelt room and sit down as I am hooked up to a microphone. 

"Okay Donna, the camera is right here. The monitor in front of you will have the interviewer on it, and you'll be able to hear the questions through the piece in your ear. I'm going to be right back here holding up big cards with stats that we want you to use, so glance at me every once in a while. Are you ready to go?" CJ asks. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answer. 

"You'll do great. Just remember `Bring it on,'" CJ says. 

"Bring it on," I say before the count down to air time begins. 

"Welcome Back. I'm Jake Kerrey live from Milwaukee and I have with me today a very special guest Donna Moss, Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff live from the Roosevelt Room in the West Wing of the White House. Donna, how are you?" Jake says. 

"I'm great Jake. How are you?" I ask with a smile as I look directly into the camera. 

"I'm doing well. I'm told that you are a native of Wisconsin," Jake says. 

"Absolutely. I was born and raised in Wisconsin and attended college at the University of Wisconsin," I say. "But now the important question, are you a Packers fan?" Jake asks with a grin. 

"Absolutely. I thin if you called my parent's house, they would be more than happy to provide you with pictures of me in a cheese hat," I say. 

"I may just do that. So you're here to help get out the vote in Wisconsin," Jake says. 

"Absolutely, you know Wisconsin is one of the top state in predicting who the winner of the Presidential election is going to be. It ranks ninth and gets it right 78.9% of the time," I say. 

"Really? That's impressive," Jake comments. 

"Yes, it is, and the President agrees," I say. 

"You've spoken to the President about this?" Jake asks. 

"Actually, the President was the one who brought it to my attention. He takes a personal interest in things like this," I say. 

"So let's get down to it, why should the people of Wisconsin, vote to re-elect President Bartlet?" Jake asks. 

_CJ's POV_

Donna is doing brilliantly! She's discussed President's Bartlet's agricultural legislation, his education programs, and his tax cuts for low class families which smoothly weaving in the facts that I am prompting her with on the que cards. Her ten minutes pass quickly and she's surprised when she finishes. 

"That's all?" she asks when we move in to unhook her. 

"Yep, that's all. You did great!" I tell her. 

"Really?" she asks. 

"Really. Honestly, it was the best first time performance I've ever seen. Unlike your husband, I'd send you to talk to one of my reporters any time," I tell her sincerely. 

"DONNA!!!" I hear Josh yell as he comes running toward the room. Donna and I share a brief smile before he flings the door open. "You were wonderful! You're going to win Wisconsin for us!" Josh exclaims as he grabs Donna and kisses her. 

"Okay, you two need to get a room. On second thought, we actually better just get back to work," I tell them. 

**Later that Evening**

_Josh's POV_

"The polls are closed in the central time zone now," CJ announces. 

"What's the latest electoral count?" I ask. 

"Bartlet's got 170. Reynolds 150," Larry answers. 

"Only 100 more to go," I say with a smile because when you consider that California and its 54 electoral votes are as good as ours since we were leading there by 10% at least check, we really only have 46 more to go. 

"Someone get the numbers on Illinois!" I yell. 

"Illinois is too close to call still," Sam answers as he checks his clip board. 

"Illinois is 22 electoral votes and I want to know who's got them! Jill, get me our Campaign Director for Illinois on the phone," I call. During the call he assures me that Illinois will go for Bartlet but probably only by one percent so we'll have to wait for the official call. 

I am looking at all possible arrangements of states that would get us to the magic number of 270 with Sam, Leo, and Bruno when Ainsley & Donna come in laughing. 

"If we get Kansas and Nebraska……." Sam begins. 

"We're not going to get Kansas and Nebraska," Bruno says. 

"But if we did……" Sam says. 

"No use talking about it because we aren't going to get either. Let's focus on what we can get," Bruno says. 

"What are you smiling about? Did they call another state?" I ask when Donna walks up with a huge smile on her face. 

"Nope," she says still smiling. 

"Then what?" I ask, noticing that Ainsley is wearing a matching smile. 

"Just something Ainsley and I did," Donna answers. "Care to enlighten us?" I ask, wanting to know what the two of them did. Donna nods at Ainsley and they both lift their shirts up just enough to reveal their bellies. Sam and I burst out laughing when we see what they've done. They put temporary tattoos of Donkeys on their stomachs and written `Bartlet for America' and `Babies for Bartlet.' 

"I love it," I tell Donna. "Never too early to start training them." 

"Samuel, this once, I'll allow excessive Democratic influence since this is one candidate we are in agreement on," Ainsley says as Sam admires the Democratic symbols on her stomach. 

"And we are now ready to call Wisconsin for President Josiah Bartlet," the TV reporter says, resulting in a huge cheer. 

"You did!" I say as I pull Donna into a huge hug. Ann Stark is going down because this election belongs to Jed Bartlet and all of us who serve at his pleasure. 

\\\ _Sam's POV_

Ainsley put a donkey on her stomach. I can't get over that. I am definitely taking a picture when we get home. 

"We're at 248," Josh announces with a grin. 

"Come on California," I say. 

"Joey says they should have the call for it momentarily," Josh says. I pull Ainsley in front of me and wrap my arms around her. I notice that Josh does the same to Donna as everyone in the room stares intently at the screen. 

"We're going to win," I whisper in Ainsley's ear. 

"He deserves it," Ainsley whispers back. We stand there in silence for another couple of minutes before it is announced that they are ready to call California. 

"Shut Up Everyone!" Leo yells. 

"And we are now ready to call California for President Josiah Bartlet," the TV reporter says. The room erupts with cheers. Everyone is screaming and hugging everyone else and its even better than the first time. Josh starts chanting `4 more years,' and soon everyone picks up the chant as the song Celebration begins playing on all the speakers. I grab Ainsley and join everyone in the dancing. I can't believe we are luckily enough to be paid for 4 more years of doing what we love. 

Sequel - "D Day"


End file.
